Beautifully Broken
by Stephycats7785
Summary: I had always known Mandy Milkovich was beautifully broken, but this time I wasn't sure I would be able to repair her.


**Title: Beautifully Broken  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Lip/Mandy with mentions of Lip/Karen  
Summary: I had always known Mandy Milkovich was beautifully broken, but this time I wasn't sure I would be able to repair her.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Shameless!  
AN: I wanted to do a different take on the car accident and so I switched Mandy and Karen's places because I like Mandy and lip together and I am not a Karen fan. It is just a drabble and one day I may expand on it, but for now it just stands on its own.**

Deep down I had always know Karen Jackson was a little crazy. To be honest, it was one of the things which attracted me to her in the first place. To be fair though, I never really knew exactly how deep and dark that craziness went, well until it was too late I mean. I suppose her sleeping with my father should have been a big top off, but I had tricked myself in to seeing what I wanted to see because I loved her. Everything that happened was on me and I'm not sure I would ever be able to forgive myself. I should have been prepared for her reaction because she always had the tendency to go off the handle when things did not exactly go the way she planned. She never handled the idea of me with other girls well and when I told her I chose Mandy instead of her, I should have known she wouldn't take it sitting down. I had thought that she would come after me, you know maybe try to seduce me or something, I had never wanted this to happen. I never wanted Mandy to get caught in the middle.

I realize now how badly I treated her and I wish there was a way to turn back time and fix all the mistakes, yet that was not a possibility. There was no way to fix this, no way that I could turn a dial and go back. The only thing I could do was pray, to whoever may be listening to me, and beg for Mandy to be alright. I wanted so badly to have a chance to tell her how I felt about her. She needed to know I was in love with her and wanted to spend my life with her. I wanted to make up for all the things I had said and done and all the things I hadn't said or done that I should have. I really wanted to make things right and the thought that I may never get that change ate me up inside.

"Hey beautiful." I knew the said she wouldn't be able to hear me due to the fact that she had some undetermined brain damage from the impact of her head meeting the pavement when the car hit her, but I also knew Mandy was a fighter and I had no doubt in my mind she could hear me even if she could not respond. "Ian wanted to be here, but he had to work and Debbie sends her get well wishes. I think Mickey was here earlier, but I don't know for sure since he isn't really happy with. I think that he blames me for what happened to you and it's not as if I can blame him since I blame myself as well. I never thought Karen would try to kill you. If I had known I would have done something. I should have warned you. If I told you what happened with Karen and how I ended things with her when I chose you, maybe you wouldn't have been walking home. If I had known she took her mothers car; there are so many if only's, but none of it matters because you're here and I don't know if you will ever wake up. You could be a vegetable and it is all on me. It is my fucking fault you got dragged in to this."

Taking a deep breath I took her fragile bandaged hand in my own. "I never told you how much I appreciated everything you did for me. I acted like a dick and I am sorry for that. I didn't know what I wanted and at the time I thought you were trying to control my life. I was so messed after everything Karen put me through and you stitched me back together piece by piece. Despite all the shit you had going on in your life, you did everything you could for me and I realized it too late."

"I swear that when you wake up, no matter what your condition may be, I am going to be there with you for everything and it's not going to be because I feel guilty, but because I love you. I love you Mandy Milkovich with everything I have inside of me. You helped me when I was broken and I am going to do the same. You may be broken, but you are still beautiful to me, you are beautifully broken."

I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead when I felt a small pressure on my hand from hers. A small smile lit up my face. It wasn't a huge sign, but at least it was something. It told me that Mandy was still in there and she knew I was with her. Mandy was slowly coming back to me and I would be here waiting when she did. I wasn't planning on going anywhere, accept maybe to speak with Karen's mother, it was about time she paid for the pain she caused everyone and I was going to make sure she got what she deserved.

The End

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
